plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
I, Zombie hack
This article is about how to execute the hack on the PC Version of Plants vs. Zombies. For how to do it on the Mac, see I, Zombie hack/Mac. and Hypno-shrooms in I, Zombie Endless]] The I, Zombie hack is a common hack for Plants vs. Zombies which is achieved through editing saved games or PvZ Tools. Click here to download PvZ Tools. Unlike most hacks, it does not require Cheat Engine or other external hacking programs, unless if you are using PvZ Tools. This hack will bring other zombies (like Newspaper Zombie) into I, Zombie Levels. :For other hacks, see hacking guide. Steps (normal) *Choose Your Seeds (choose plants that represents zombies you want. See below) *Play any survival levels, make sure you have enough sun. *Save the game (go to Main Menu). *Change the saved data to any of the I, Zombie Levels by renaming it. Note: If you are user two, change "game2_1.dat" instead of "game1_1.dat", or you will change other user's data. Note: If you change the data and another userdata has the same name, delete the I, Zombie Data that you have. *All the plants you plant in I, Zombie will be changed to Zombies match the table above. Tricks *Plant as many Zombie Yeti as you can in I, Zombie, then change to Last Stand "game1_31.dat". Use instants to kill all Zombie Yetis and collect the diamonds for easy gold farming. *(GOTY only) Planting the Imitater Tangle Kelp in I, Zombie will not get Zombie Yeti, but get the invisible zombie. Change I, Zombie data with it and kill that zombie with instant kill. You will get the Zen Garden plant. If you did this on the old PC version, it still produces a game crash. **This works well with Unlimited Sun and Instant Refill (see hacking guide). *It is possible to make your own I, Zombie levels like this. First, go to survival: night and make the I, Zombie level setup (sun hack recommended). Then, beat 1 wave. choose the plants that correspond with the zombies you want players to use. *Then, get your sun to what you want it to start at. then, before any zombies appear, change save data from game1_2.dat to game1_61.dat (user 2 is game2_2.dat and game2_61.dat, 3 is game3_2.dat and game3_61.dat, etc.). then, copy/paste the I, Zombie level outside of that folder (keep it #_61.dat). go into I, Zombie, and there you go! If you fail, go to the main menu, delete #_61.dat, and copy/paste the copied file there. To share it, put the file in sendspace, mediafire, etc. and put it up for download. **However, the zombies' prices are off (25 for Balloon Zombie, 150 for Conehead Zombie, etc.) **If you spawn too many, the game will crash. *You can also make your own I, Zombie levels. Firstly, do the same thing on hybrid mini-games and freeze the address. Secondly, play a Night Survival you played. It will show the plants you planted become card-boards. Thirdly, you can play an I, Zombie level without changing user file. (Note: The level still have Lawn Mowers. And you can play it by playing anything, including Zen Garden.) *If you put Tangle Kelp on the leftmost column, and then change it back to survival, you can make the Zombie Yeti eat your brains, provided that there are no lawn mowers on the row where you put the Zombie Yeti at.. Gallery A lot of Flag Zombies.jpg|A lot of Flag Zombies Dancing Zombie on the Roof.jpg|Dancing Zombies on the Roof A lot of Zombie Yeti.jpg|A lot of Zombie Yeti. Ready to collect diamonds? A dance picture.png|Dancing on the ice! A dance picture3.png|Old Dancing Zombies on the Roof Wall nut i zombie.png|In Wall-nut Bowling Explode-o-nut will become a glitched version of Zombies on Your Lawn Zomboss2.png|No one knows... Epic Zombies Hack.PNG|Giga-gargantuars and Pogo Zombies in I, Zombie Endless. Bandicam 2012-09-07 15-59-03-347.jpg|I, Zombie Endless (seed hack). IMG_0160.jpg|All plants seed packet in iPhone version is all normal Zombies when modified to I, Zombie I, Zombie Hack 2.png|Dr. Zomboss's Revenge: Day 077.JPG|What happens if you put down too many Planterns, zombies will disappear Epic Zombie Army.JPG|Lots of zombies Huge Wave o.f. Zombies.png|A lot of zombies; invisible Dr Zomboss GigaGargantuarInZombossRevenge.png|Giga-Gargantuar makes surprise appearance in Zomboss's Revenge Videos How to make the Zombie Yeti eat your brains in Plants vs. Zombies|By Plants vs Zombies - Easy Money (No Hack) I, Zombotany|A good example of an I, Zombie hack 2019-08-01 at 11-21-10.png|I Zombie in Zen Garden Trivia *If you have plants in Survival, then changed to I, Zombie, the plants will become cardboard plants and still move. **They will stop moving once they performed their tasks. *Zombie Yeti can still appear if you place Tangle Kelp, even you have not encountered him yet. **You cannot get Zombologist or Cryptozombologist for doing this. *Imps thrown by Giga-gargantuars take three hits in I, Zombie. *Lawn Mowers will still remain after you changed Survival to I, Zombie. *All plants, when using the Mac version, either create game crashes, are normal Zombies, or random glitches could happen (see I, Zombie hack/Mac for more details). Category:I, Zombie